


I'm so Fine, You're so Fine

by Chryselarr92



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Girls Generation - Fandom, IU (Musician), Monsta X (Band), NU'EST, SHINee, TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Feels, Husbands, M/M, Meddling Kids, Mpreg, Slow Build, Slow Burn, blink and you miss it - Freeform, brief angst, doting daddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryselarr92/pseuds/Chryselarr92
Summary: Namjin centric, with lots of other fun ships, tons of cute kids, and problematic and trolling adults! Jin and Kyungsoo own a combination Bakery and Cafe, Hoseok a daycare education center, Yoongi a huge successful Production Company, Namjoon a thriving software company and Baekhyun and Key an amazing fashion line turned chain of boutiques. Jin's got a crush on the ever doting Daddy Namjoon and everyone just wants him to confess already! Chaos ensues and its always a good time.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Im Jaebum | JB & Jackson Wang, JR&Minhyun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, Kyungsoo & Rose, NamJin, sope - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. A Run Down

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the crazy that my brain has produced. The first "chapter" is really just a quick rundown of who is who of the kids, and how old they are at the start of the story! And the business's owned. Names are FIRST then LAST

####  Kids List

#### Yeonjun Kim – Son of Seokjin, 4 years old 

#### Jungkook Kim – the Oldest son of Namjoon, 5 years old

#### Soobin Kim – Youngest Son of Namjoon, 3 years old

#### Jimin Min – Jeongyeon's twin/son of Yoongi and Hoseok, 6 years old

#### Jeongyeon Min – Jimin’s twin sister/Daughter of Yoongi and Hoseok, 6 years old

#### Beomgyu Min – Taehyun's twin/Son of Yoongi and Hoseok, 3 years old

#### Taehyun Min – Beomgyu's twin/Son of Yoongi and Hoseok, 3 years old

#### Minseok Do – Son of Kyungsoo and Rose, 9 years old

#### Lisa Do – Daughter of Kyungsoo and Rose, 4 years old

#### Jongdae Park – Oldest Son of Baekhyun and Chanyeol, 8 years old

#### Taehyung Park – Second Son of Baekhyun and Chanyeol, 5 years old

#### Jongin Park – Youngest son of Baekhyun and Chanyeol, 3 years old

#### Minho Lee – Oldest son Jinki and Kibum, 8 years old

#### Taemin Lee – Son of Jinki and Kibum, 5 years old

#### Huening Kai Lee – Youngest son of Jinki and Kibum, 3 years old

#### Luhan Zhang-Kim – the Oldest son of Suho and Lay, 9 years old

#### Sehun Zhang-Kim – Youngest Son of Suho and Lay, 2 years old

#### Jinyoung Wang-Im – Son of Jackson and JB, 5 years old

#### Momo Wang-Im – Daughter of Jackson and JB, 4 years old

#### Minki (Ren) Kim – JR and Minhyun’s Son, 3 years old

####  Business’s 

####  BTS:  Officially “Behind the Scenes” Technology, specializes in IT and AI software creation. Created as a graduation project by _Namjoon_ while he was in college, the company took off with the creation of _PERSONA_. Used by corporations all over the US as well as several foreign businesses, Namjoon and his small team ( _Suho, Onew, JR, and Mark_ ) are kept busy making sure that the needs are always met.

####  Sweethearts Bakery Café: Started by _Seokjin and Kyungsoo_ after college, it was originally a way to keep Jin busy and out of trouble by his parents. He comes from a high-status family and his getting pregnant with Yeonjun without being married was already a huge scandal. Surprisingly Jin fell in love with the idea of not just a Bakery but a Cafe and roped his longtime fellow foodie friend Kyungsoo into running it with him. They have a small but competent staff ( _Seokjin, Kyungsoo, Jackson, JB, Jieun_ ). He refuses to make a chain out of it like his parents want, keeping it a small but hugely successful business that he hopes will one day be passed down to one of their children.

####  House of Angels: Created by _Baekhyun and Kibum_ , house of angels is a hugely successful binary fashion line turned franchise boutique. Both Kibum and Baekhyun believe that everyone should be allowed to look beautiful whether it be in lace, leather, cotton, silk; whatever you please. Their current faces and brand ambassadors are wildly popular models _Hyungwon Chae and Hyoyeon Kim_. The fashion house also boosts makeup for both men and women, Fragrances, Lingerie, Footwear, Streetwear, Sleepwear and is currently in the process of creating a children’s line inspired by the creator’s own children.

####  Gloss Productions: Created from the ground up by Yoongi and his husband Hoseok, Gloss boasts an impressive list of artists, producers, songwriters, composers, and even actors and models. Among them being _Loey, Rose, Key, Baekhyun, Lay, and Hyungwon (DJ H.One)_. There is also the mysterious _J-Hope_ , a brilliant composer, rapper, songwriter, choreographer, and artist. Music has always been something that Yoongi has loved. He began writing his own songs when he was in middle school and he believes in the creative process one hundred percent. He is very hands-on when it comes to the projects and people that his company invests in. He is a certified producer, rapper, composer, and songwriter under the stage name _AUGUST D_ and classically trained piano player. He has released several singles and one full album.

####  Hope World: A daycare and preschool facility owned and operated by Hoseok after realizing that the music industry was more a hobby than a career for him. His love of kids and education fueled him to take a step back and figure out how to make the best use of his formal education. He still participates in the many projects that Yoongi takes on and will sometimes steal Yoongi’s home studio when he needs to let off some frustration/steam. He is also busy chasing after their adorable but rambunctious children. With everything he’s balancing, it’s a wonder he hasn’t lost his mind, temper or patience. Along with his team ( _Bambam, Jooheon, Yoona, Sunny, and Minhyun_ ), they create a warm, safe and loving place to take your children while you work!


	2. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting the day is hard, but starting the day freakishly early because you have a million and one things to do? Nearly impossible. We get a look at how a few of our families do just that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the fun begins~ Implied Mpreg, boys loving boys, same-sex marriage as tagged, so if you're uncomfortable with that sort of thing I suggest not reading. Happy gaging on fluffy feels folks~

The morning starts just about the same way as any morning. Three alarms, going off in three bedrooms across the city, at five-thirty in the morning, for separate reasons. For Namjoon, it’s so that he can sneak that first cup of coffee in the quiet hush of his kitchen, gather his paperwork and go through his schedule for the day before his five-year-old and three-year-old need to be up. For Yoongi, it’s so that he can wake up from his four-hour mandated nap that his husband insists on before their three-year-old twins come storming into the bedroom. For Seokjin, it’s so that he can start the day off right with his thirty minutes of meditation to keep his sanity before hustling his four-year-old out of bed and dropped out with his best friend and then run across town to open up his business for the day. He’d run out of IOU with Kyungsoo, who had a nine-year-old and four-year-old to wrangle while his wife was on tour. 

Namjoon is freshly showered, shaved and dressed in his shirt still very much unbuttoned when the second alarm goes off at six. Three-fourths into his large cup of coffee that’s his cue to make his way across the house and knock on Jungkook's door. By now, he knows his sleepy bunny boy will be sitting up in bed with his hair mussed from sleep and drool slowly making its way down his chin. A small chuckle escaped him as he makes his way into the room and that exact image greets him. He gets a soft, “Appa? Breakfast time? Can I get Soobinnie?” hurled at him before he can even get a good morning out. The bond of brotherhood that connects his sons touches every single part of Namjoons soul. He loves how protective Jungkook is of his little brother, even though the older boy is the shyer of the two. Jungkook will not hesitate however to put as much distance as his little body can manage between a stranger and Soobin if he thinks the younger is even a tiny bit uncomfortable. Jungkook even goes so far as to scold his father when Soobin looks like he’s about to cry from a firm tone.

Grinning at his oldest, Namjoon scoops him up and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Well good morning to you too bunny. I’m pretty sure we’ll find Binnie still asleep in his bed. What do you say we go wake him up together, hm?” Once he sets Jungkook down, his eldest takes off faster than a speeding bullet. There is only one destination and that is right across the hall to his little brother’s room. A smile made its way across Namjoon’s face watching as his Kookie slams the door opened with such force that Namjoon can almost see the imprint from the doorknob and sighs. Okay, maybe just a little less sweet of a scene knowing that there will be a dent waiting for him later. Jungkook doesn’t spare his father a second glance as he makes his way over to his little brother’s bed and peeks his head over the massive pile of blankets on the younger. Soobin is a good boy, even though many people wouldn’t call the three-year-old a baby anymore, he will ALWAYS be Namjoons baby. These days he was trying to imitate his older brother in just about everything. But the baby softness was still there in his cheeks with a matching set of dimples, and chubby little legs that may have been able to run but would still trip often.

Big, wide eyes that would tear up as soon as he hurt himself. Soobin usually didn’t cry much; Maybe when he needed a moment of attention from his father or older brother. Namjoon joins the boys in Soobin’s room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed to look down at the blanket burrito that was his youngest. “Good Morning Binnie. Look, Kookie is here to help you get ready for the day! Isn’t that great?” He reaches in and scoops up his son, pressing a kiss to his forehead as well. The response he gets is one he expects, a disgruntled noise coming from the bundle in his arms. Another snort and this time its Jungkook that is climbing on to the bed to peer down at his brothers now uncovered face. “Binnie, wanna go brush our teeth? ‘member daddy got us new toothbrushes that make that funny sound and do the brushing for us!” Leave it to Jungkook to coax the grumpy little one out of his comfortable blankets and into his matching bunny slippers to head to their bathroom.

Though Namjoon wished it had been without the near icy glare that the three-year-old had leveled him with as though he were the bane of his existence. “Leave the door open please!” Once he’s sure that the boys are well on their way to getting their faces washed and teeth brushed, he makes his way to the kitchen to finish up that now cold cup of coffee. Usually, his boys are so good about being up by no later than six-thirty on weekdays, though Namjoon hates having to get them up so early. Soobin had a rough night filled with coughing to boot, and Namjoon wanted to just call today a makeup day and let them stay in their pajamas. Maybe spend the day watching mindless TV. That was how they usually spent their weekends before Namjoons need to move kicked in or the boys got restless themselves. But as the CEO, he needs to set a good example for his employees, and that means being in his office to greet his secretary and PA by eight-fifteen. And though Soonin was coughing, he didn’t have a fever, runny nose or congestion so it more than likely wasn’t anything serious. Which means his boys need to be up and ready for their day no later than seven. Soobin likes to match his older brother, so Namjoon heads back to Jungkook’s room with the boys so they can pick out Kookie’s outfit, then back to Soobin’s room to see if they can find something that will match. It’s a lot of back and forth, but Namjoon is thankful for the small window of time he gets with his boys. Ever since his wife passed when Soobin was only three months old, Namjoon is ALWAYS thankful for the little moments with his family.

Across town and on the top two floors of a large and luxurious building, Yoongi sighs as he hears the tale-tale sound of two sets of feet pounding down the hall and straight for the bedroom door. He closes his eyes and starts counting down, knowing that it will take less than twenty seconds for two small bodies to come launching through it, more than likely headed to the bed. He makes it to sixteen when he feels a mini projectile on either side of him. Groaning softly, his eyes slide open to see a Beomgyu and Taehyun proudly beaming back at him. A chorus of “GOOD MORNING PAPA!” practically broke his eardrums and a part of him wondered how the hell his children woke with the sun and didn’t seem the least bit bothered about the five forty-five that Yoongi begrudgingly concedes defeat to. “I see the boys woke you up!” Letting his eyes slide towards the door, he spies his resident sunshine leaning against its frame with a smile so sunny that it could rival the burning ball of gas in the sky set with laugh lines and so much fondness that he almost can’t take it. Hoseok, his husband of nine years and love of his life. “If they hadn’t, the nine alarms you set probably would have.”

There’s no malice in his tone, even though he is the type to defend his sleep with his life. In every single interview, he had ever given Yoongi made sure to make it clear that in his next life he would be a rock, JUST so he could be stationary. Let it be known that Yoongi is a tough man, usually known as stone cold. But in the face of three beaming sunshine smiles, he’s completely helpless. Rising from the bed and grabbing a kid with each arm Yoongi makes his way to the kitchen. Hoseok, who is following him with his arms ladled with four sets of backpacks has already started the Keurig, which means that his life force will soon be replenished, bless him. In the dining room, he finds the table is already occupied with their first set of twins. Jimin looks like he would rather be back in his bed and Yoongi wholeheartedly echoes that sentiment. The six-year-old was brooding into his first bowl of cereal while his twin sister poured herself a second. Let it also be known that Yoongi was a much of a whipped father as he was a whipped husband. As much as Yoongi wanted to give them a day off, it falls on Yoongi to make sure that these two get to school on time while Hoseok takes Beomgyu and Taehyun with him to the fancy glorified daycare center he owns and operates. Since he can’t keep the kids home for no reason, he opts instead to place the boys on their feet so he can run his fingers through Jimin’s still messy bedhead and offer him a sympathetic smile and then drops a kiss to Jeongyeon’s forehead as she munches away.

Thankfully as the owner of the daycare center, Hoseok gets to be with their kids and make sure that they were safe and well taken care of. Yoongi almost feels bad because the man is with their children from the moment, he climbs out of bed to the moment he falls back into it. Hoseok insists it is what he loves though, and as if to prove it he went and got masters in both early childhood development and education. As the husband of the infamous rapper, producer and CEO AUGUST D some would call him an overprotective parent to their brood, but after some rather nasty experiences of paparazzi getting too close for comfort at Jimin and Jeongyeon’s former preschool he just didn’t want their children, or anyone else’s for that matter, to have to deal with the stress, anxiety, and fear that his oldest two had been exposed to. Once Hoseok got going on how daycares needed to be improved and privacy and safety for the children should be a priority, he found himself with said whipped husband supporting him fully. That lead him to open Hope World, a daycare center that catered specifically to those in the same position as them. Maybe it was a bit self-serving, but when Hoseok wanted something badly enough he could move heaven and earth to make it happen.

He put his blood, sweat, and tears into making the center as inviting, warm and SAFE as possible. There was a state of the art surveillance system installed to monitor the grounds. No one got on or off the grounds unless they were first checked in. The children were escorted to their age-appropriate rooms by their parent or guardian AND a staff member. Each one of his “teachers” was trained in first aid, CPR, held education certificates, and level two background checks were conducted before they could be hired. There was even a program for proper school-aged children where a shuttle would pick them up from school and bring them over to the center until their parents could pick them up. Each driver was carefully screened, and each was cleared by a staff member at the school pick up before they could leave with the children. Okay, so maybe he went above and beyond, but the children were the future! How could anyone really say anything was TOO much when it came to protecting the future.

Glancing at the clock Hoseok did one more run-through of the bags he had transferred from his arms to the couch. Jeongyeon and Jimin’s were both in order; homework, pencil cases, sweaters just in case they got chilly, and thermoses of water. He would be bringing both their dance clothes for their after school dance class with him so that they wouldn’t have to. He moved onto Beomgyu and Taehyun’s bags, knowing that he had to toss more than one set of spare clothing in them since he was pretty sure today arts and crafts had something to do with glitter. Damn Bambam and his love of chaotic messes. Sometimes Hoseok was positive the man was a five-year-old trapped in a grown man’s body. The activity packets that served as homework had been completed and put back into the bags as he went over his mental checklist again. Once he was satisfied with the bags Hoseok looked over at his family and felt his heart grow three sizes bigger. Taehyun had managed to put a smile on Jimin’s face by begging him to help feed their puppies Holly and Mickey and Jeongyeon, who had finished her cereal and had somehow escaped her parents notice to run to the bathroom, had a hairbrush in her hand and was carefully brushing out Beomgyu’s hair. Yoongi was supervising from the kitchen counter as he slowly drank his boring medium roast black coffee trying to hide a little smile of his own. Whipped culture looked good on him, no matter what anyone else said.

Just as he was about to call everyone’s attention the intercom rang and announced the father and still sleepy son duo of Seokjin and Yeonjun. Yeonjun was still in his pajamas just like Beomgyu and Taehyun, as the four-year-old would be riding with Hoseok and his boys to the center. Jin was Yoongi’s best friend and former college roommate; it was because of his help that Yoongi hadn’t become one of those starving artists while he was fresh to the music industry and making a name for himself. Although Yoongi wouldn’t accept Seokjin’s money directly, Hoseok had been grateful to the older man for the “gifts” he had forced on the two, especially when he had gotten pregnant with Jeongyeon and Jimin. Hoseok counted Seokjin as family more than a friend. Sure Seokjin already came from money, but the man had done well for himself in taking an investment that his parents had given him to stay out of trouble and turning it into a thriving combination bakery and café. He ran the bakery part of it and his long time friend, fellow foodie and Co-Owner Kyungsoo ran the cafe.

Seeing Seokjin now, you would never think he had his heart broken so severely only five years ago by the man his parents had arranged for him to marry. Once the engagement fell through Seokjin had thrown himself into the rich brat persona for a bit, partying hard and causing scandal after scandal, none bigger than the little boy who was currently clinging to his father and groaning about not wanting him to go. Say what you will about Jin and the way he lived his life, but he would never trade his son for anything in the world. Yoongi chuckled as Hoseok slowly extracted Yeonjun from Seokjin’s arms, knowing if the man didn’t leave soon, he wouldn’t be able to open on time and that would mess up the flow of his day. Kyungsoo ran a tight ship when it came to operations and would murder him if that happened. Sometimes Seokjin wondered how on earth Kyungsoo managed to get his through his day at all! He had to be super dad or super husband or super something. His wife Rose was currently on a sold out tour and that left Kyungsoo to do it all. Even on his most frustrating days when his daughter Lisa was throwing major tantrums about missing her mom, Jin never say Kyungsoo lose his cool. Unlike him at this very moment while Yeonjun tried desperately to koala cling to him in any way his little limbs could.

“Daddy, noooooo. Don’t wanna go. Stay with you!” Yeonjun demanded as he was eased out of Jin’s arms. “Come on now Yeonjunie, you know daddy has to go. You’d be bored to tears having to sit through my opening tasks baby. I promise I’ll pick you up from Hope World by lunchtime and then you can spend the whole rest of the day with me!” Reasoning with a grumpy four-year-old had not been the way Jin had hoped dropping Yeonjun off would go. After a moment of whimpering and what looked like a near-full meltdown, Yoongi took pity on his best friend and scooped his godson up to toss him into the air. The action startled both the boy AND Jin and if it hadn’t been for Hoseok gently pushing Jin out the door while Yoongi distracted a now giggling Yeonjun he would have told the shorter man off. Counting the small victory of being able to get away without TOO many tears from his son, Jin damn near pouted himself when he realized he didn’t get to hug OR kiss his son goodbye. No matter, he cheered himself up by reminding himself that he would just have to make up for it when he picked Yeonjun up at lunchtime. Smiling as he made it to the door in time to unlock it for a freezing Jackson, Jin put in the code for the alarm and made his way around the room pulling down the chairs and flipping on the lights. Jackson would handle making sure that their morning pastries were ready to go by the time they officially opened. The man may have been a tad eccentric in the funniest ways, but he was dependable and that was what was important. Well, MOSTLY dependable. He seems to remember something about ice cubes and stripping and he’s not really sure he wants the full memory back anyway! Hearing a curse from the back where the kitchens were located Jin made his way over to find that Jackson was rushing into his apron and STILL shivering.

“You know….I CAN crank the heater a bit more. The last thing I want is you freezing your ass off back here before we even open. Though I think a Jacksonpop might make JB a little too happy.” He tossed out playfully as his baker flipped him off, “Fuck you very much Jin, don’t you even think about it. You know it gets stuffy as hell back here when everything is on.” Jackson made his way around the kitchen turning on appliances and dreading stepping into their walk in to grab the dough that was made last night. “Just for that, you’re going into the damn walk in.” Jin cackled as he grabbed the clipboard that hung next to the door that held the supplies checklist. “I was gonna do that anyway, Soo would have my balls if you did it and missed the damn fetta -again-.” Cracking open the door and pulling the already attached pen from its place on the clipboard Jin began going through everything. The good thing about being on the smaller side of the business is that they could afford to do twice a week delivery of supplies. Though, Jin figured once they took on the catering aspect that he and Kyungsoo had been discussing, they’d need the deliveries to be larger and perhaps more frequent. Oh, the whoa of being successful and doing something that he loved.

Once the list was checked off and he had made note of what they were running low on Jin tucked the clipboard under his arm and made his way to the front of the store. Jieun, his morning server had just made her way into the store and she flashed him a tired smile. “Hey Ji, did you pull another all-nighter?” Groaning softly as she shuffled her way back to the employee room she called back, “Oppa this project is going to kill me. I’m not even going to make it to graduation at this rate!” Shaking his head, he patted the girls back as she passed him. She had a dream, a big heart and plenty of passion, so Jin knew that she would achieve her goals. But bills had to be paid while she was working towards those goals, especially since she was in the big city on her own. Jieun was an aspiring Musical Therapist and had just entered her second year of schooling. The psychology project she had been assigned a week prior was not working out the way she had hoped. Jin made a mental note to ask Hoseok when he picked Yeonjun up if Hoseok could spare some time to sit down with her.

Well, he mused as he went about getting things in ready in the two hours they had left before he flipped the sign from closed to open and their ever-loyal patrons started trickling in, it was all in a day’s work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit a little over 3k without realizing it.....oops? First two chapters will probably be meeting our peps. I'll do my best to do a chapter every week! Most likely will be updated Saturday's. Not sure how many chapters it's going to end up being, so buckle up kids!


	3. Can I get a little Hope in this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is a worried but doting daddy, Jungkook is the best boy and Hoseok is an angel~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not one hundred percent happy with this chapter, but I figured that I never will be so! We get to meet some more cute kids, a little background on HOW Namjoon became a single father and a little more of the inner workings of Hope World! Enjoy

The clouds had just parted to reveal the sun when Namjoon pulled into the Hope World Educational Center and Daycare. In the back seat, Jungkook was staring out the window while Soobin dozed. Even after everything he had been through, car rides were always so calming for him. Every time Namjoon got behind the wheel though, he had a mini panic attack. For months he couldn’t be convinced to go anywhere that wasn’t in the immediate vicinity of their home. It didn’t matter how much the car cost, all the money in the world hadn’t done a damn thing to save his wife three years ago. His family had been the victims of a delirious truck driver taking on one too many shifts while they had been on their way home from a grocery trip. The driver had run a red light in his sleep-deprived state and barreled right into the driver’s side of the car. Namjoon isn’t sure what kind of guardian angels were watching over his children that day, but they kept them from being worse off than they had been. While their mother had died shortly after impact, Jungkook escaped with a broken wrist and Soobin was merely bruised and battered, but otherwise completely fine physically. The months that followed were very difficult for everyone involved. Namjoon struggled with accepting that he was now a widower and single father with two small boys to raise and a business that was taking off. Of course, his family had offered to help, but they were all the way in South Korea. Though he considered that moving could be good for the boys, he couldn’t possibly have taken them away from Jennie’s family in the city. Sure, they were still at least an hour away, but the boys were their last connection to their late daughter and Namjoon could understand that feeling well. 

She had been his high school sweetheart and the love of his young life. He’d spent months just trying to get her attention. But once he had it? Their relationship was like fireworks, brilliant and bringing such warmth over Namjoon. He had been torn apart when after high school he had been accepted to not only Dartmouth but Cornell and Columbia. He had made the decision to attend Columbia and feared the end of their relationship. To his surprise, Jennie had chosen to join him abroad after being accepted to the Fashion Institute of Technology and the two had set out to make a life in New York City. Fast forward eight years and they were thriving as a family of four. Depression took over like a dame breaking after a sudden water surge. Though his family and friends empathized with him, there was only so much that they could do when he could not pull himself out of his lowest point. His business would have suffered immensely if it weren’t for his skilled team. It took a hard knock upside the head from his late wife’s best friend Chaeyoung Do to make Namjoon realize that he was just making his children afraid of the world the way he was acting.

Once that sunk in, he couldn’t possibly let it continue. He refused to let anyone else take over cleaning up his messes and vowed to be a steady presence in his boy’s lives. Finding out about Hope World had been the blessing that he had been a sort of blessing in disguise if he really thinks about it. Taking the kids to the center meant that he could be at peace knowing they were in good hands. He’d done extensive research about the place, the person who owned and operated it, the lengths Hoseok Min went through to make sure that the children were always safe and properly cared for. But he hadn’t been sold on the place until he had gone for a tour with the boys and met Hoseok himself. By the end of the visit, Hoseok had managed to do something that no one else but Jungkook had come close to doing. Soobin had been nearly silent since the car accident and subsequently the death of his mother. As the boy grew and hit other milestones just as any toddler would, he refused to speak. This had worried Namjoon enough to seek out not just a second opinion but a third and a fourth. Every single therapist and specialist that he had taken Soobin to all told him the same thing; “grieving takes on all kinds of forms”, and Soobin’s had been to keep quiet. Up until that point, Jungkook had been the only one to hear Soobin so much as utter a word. He never made a sound otherwise except when he cried. That became his main form of communication for everything until the day they met Hoseok. Namjoon wasn’t sure how, but Hoseok had managed to break Soobin’s almost two-year silent streak just by making silly faces at his youngest. Namjoon’s shock over the first giggle to slip out of Soobin since he was a baby had not gone unnoticed. Jungkook’s head had whipped around so fast Namjoon had been afraid for the little boy’s neck. But none of that mattered when Kookie saw his little brother’s shy smile as another giggle escaped his usually tightly sealed lips.

Namjoon had known from that moment that nowhere else would do for his boys. He’d asked for the registration forms at the end of that very visit. Namjoon grabbed the boys’ bags and slipped out of their SUV to help Soobin out of his car seat. Jungkook assured him that as a “big boy” he could unfasten himself and as usual Namjoon had not been surprised at all that the youngster had accomplished the task after watching his father do it twice. This morning instead of just walking into the center Soobin insisted on being carried. Namjoon enjoyed it when his usually independent children requested something like this. There was just something so satisfying in knowing that he could provide not just the financial support, but the mental and emotional support that his boys needed. It may have taken him some time to get here after their loss, but now that he was, Namjoon vowed to never go back to that dark place. As long as he could be here for his boys, he'd do everything in his power to keep them safe and happy and make sure they knew they were loved. Scooping his youngest up into his arms Namjoon slung his bag over his free shoulder and then held his hand out for Jungkook. Looking at his oldest son now you would never be able to tell that he had been such a cry baby. He was still painfully shy and not always that greatest at expressing himself, but in the last two years, he had become fiercely protective of those he loved. Which of course anyone could understand given what they had gone through. Namjoon had been encouraged to find ways to help his oldest let out his feelings, and it came to no one's surprise when that ended up being a multitude of things. Jungkook liked to draw, liked to sing along to the songs on the radio, really loved to dance and even at such a young age had an affinity for taking pictures. He really thrived when it came to being an older brother though, took to taking care of Soobin like a fish to water. Perhaps somewhere along the way, Jungkook realized he wasn’t the only one hurting. He had been two at the time of the accident and just barley had memories of their mother. But Soobin had been a baby and the now five-year-old didn’t think that his younger brother could really remember the soft voice that sang lullabies and sweet bedtime kisses. Even when Jungkook was especially sad, he always made the effort to put a smile on his Binnie’s face. They were both tall, courtesy of their father’s genes, and both carried on the legendary dimples that had been Namjoon’s secret weapon in wooing their mother. Though Soobin’s were more prominent in those adorably squishy cheeks, Jungkooks hide until you pulled a smile out of the boy. Then not only did the dimples come out, but so did a particularly sweet smile reminiscent of a bunny. 

Namjoon wondered how his boys would cope with being separated this year since Jungkook was finally being taken out of the pre-K group and being placed into the Kindergarten one. Namjoon knew that the breakdown of the age groups was fairly simple. The babies that were six months old to two years old were in one “class” labeled as preschool, and that was taken care of by Miss Soonkyu Lee, or Sunny, because of her bright and warm personality. The other teacher was Minhyun Hwang-Kim, who he happened to know well because he was married to JR. Then you had the two-year-olds to four-year-olds as another “class” the pre-K group with Bambam and Yoona Kim splitting it between them. Jungkook was two years older than his brother, even if Soobin had moments where he seemed wise beyond his years. So he would be going into the five-year-olds “class” which had been labeled as Kindergarten, which was also the last group before the children were ready for school. The only reason he hadn't been put into the correct class from the beginning was that Jungkook would have moments of sheer panic when he couldn't see his father or brother, and it took Namjoon and his Psychologist months to get him to a point where he was comfortable being away from even Namjoon for the long periods of the day that his father had to work. They had thought it best for Jungkook to stay with Soobin for the welfare of both children. For as huge as the center was, the “classes” were kept fairly small so that the “teaching” staff could be too. Namjoon was extremely nervous about how today would go, his heart hammering in his chest as he signed in with the usual front desk person. In order for this transition to go smoothly, he knew he had to drop Soobin off first. There was just no way that the younger would willingly comply with being left behind, he knew that for sure. But at least if his teacher Bambam (there was no way anyone could pronounce his actual name so he had been given the nickname BamBam by the children after a marathon of the Flinstones one afternoon) distracted him enough the other two members of the Kim family could slip out without too much incident. Bambam had insisted that today be PJ day, and Soobin was quickly pulled into comparing with the Min twins, Beomgyu and Taehyun debating whether the PJ mask characters were better than Paw Patrol. At another table, he spotted Minki Kim, affectionately known as Ren, son of his software developer JR. already coloring while trying to keep what looked like a kitten eared hood from blocking him when it fell into his face as he leaned into the table. Jongin Park, younger brother to Jungkook’s best friend in the whole world Taehyung, was curled up fast asleep on a beanbag chair clad in a pair of baby bear PJ’s that Namjoon couldn’t help but coo over.

He tried very hard not to be swept up into the whining and gave plenty of reassurance that both shows were great before he managed to hustle Jungkook out and to his own classroom. Jooheon, who was going to be Jungkook’s new teacher, was waiting for his students by the classroom door. Out of all the teachers that Namjoon had met, he had to admit that he was definitely glad kookie ended up here. Jooheon or Joohoney as he was well known around the center, was a very sweet young man. He got his nickname for the way he looked at all of his students, treating them as though they were family and practically “leaking honey-like sweetness” from his eyes. His expressions were always soft when directed towards the children, and he valued the parent’s input without letting them overstep and hover too much. A bright smile was on his face as he greeted each child and Namjoon stopped a little bit before the threshold knowing that Jungkook was nervous since his son had yet to let go of his father’s hand. Had he been about to go into his old classroom, Jungkook would have left him at the door with a kiss to his cheek (thank goodness he was still small enough for those little bouts of affection) in favor of finding a comfortable place for Soobin's usually still half asleep state and then finding Taehyung. Pulling his oldest to the side so they weren’t blocking the door, Namjoon carded his fingers through his hair and gave him the best reassuring smile he could. “Hey, it’s going to be alright. It’s okay to be nervous when you’re doing something new. Remember what we practiced? Focus on one good thing that makes you happy.” 

He hadn’t been expecting a response, not really, maybe a nod to show that the boy had been listening at all. So when Namjoon peered into Jungkooks’ face and found a little smile there he finally let out the breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. “I’ll get to see Taetae, right appa? And Lisa! Maybe I’ll get to play with Binnie before dance practice.” Even though he was obviously very nervous, Namjoon took pride in the way that Jungkook tried to keep himself steady. A soft chuckle left him as he covered his sons’ cheeks in kisses, “That’s right! And I promise that Mark will be here to pick you and Binnie up right after dance. Maybe we can go to that place you like with the bunny-shaped cookies. Okay?” Another nod, though this time with more confidence. Things would be okay, Namjoon believed that as he gave Jungkook’s forehead a kiss. His bunny boy was a brave kid, he had endless amounts of patience and though he was extremely shy, Jungkook was a total peoples person once he warmed up to you. “Okay Bun, let’s go greet the teacher and get you settled in, hm?” Not ten minutes later after a warm greeting from Jooheon, a promise of animal crackers for the day’s snack and realizing that he was sitting at a table with a few of his friends from his last class, Namjoon couldn't even tell that Jungkook had been nervous at all. His son was too busy beaming as Taehyung Park regaled him of stories of his family’s new puppy Tobin. Namjoon snorted hearing how Chanyeol HAD given into the request for another dog. And it seemed like Baekhyun had caved as well. Scanning the classroom once more, he even spotted Chaeyoung’s daughter Lisa, Jungkook's other best friend in the whole wide world, at a neighboring table and knew that his boy would make it through the day. Even if he was still worried, Namjoon left Jungkooks class feeling much lighter than when they got there. “Namjoon!” Someone called while Namjoon was just about to make his way out of the building. “How are the boys? I know Kookie just moved into a new age group. Are they doing okay with being separated?” Hoseok had become more than just the owner and operator of the center, with the way the redheaded man literally beamed like a ray of sunshine and made his boy’s shy smiles appear. It had been easy to befriend the man, especially when Namjoon got to know the older had children of his own that also attended the center. “Hey, Hoseok. Ah, actually the boys seem to be doing fine. Bin was too distracted defending his beloved Paw Patrol to notice when Kookie and I slipped out and as soon as Kook realized his two best friends were in the same class his nerves literally melted away.” 

The responding smile that he was given made Namjoon smile in kind. “Good, I’m glad they started off the morning right. I can check on them throughout the day if you’d like? Keep you updated. Is Mark picking them up after dance?” A little sigh of relief left him when the older male willingly offered to update him. Namjoon hadn’t wanted to be a bother and ask, but there was a part of him that would always worry and fret over his children. “That’d be great Hoseok, seriously thank you. I’ve got a ton to do today and I know I wouldn’t be able to focus on anything if I was worried about them the whole day. I gave Mark a long lunch break today so he could pick them up, yeah.” Hoseok gave the single father a gentle clap on the shoulder followed by a reassuring squeeze. “Yeah, I figured. I’ll ask Bam and Joohoney to keep an eye on both and let you know if Mark needs to come sooner rather than later.” A smile took over every single one of Namjoon’s features, Hoseok could definitely see why the male was a popular source of thirsty gossip with his staff members. There was just no doubting that the young CEO and father of two was indeed as handsome as his staff proclaimed. Not to mention that he cared deeply about his children and had no qualms in voicing his concern or gratitude when someone did something for his boys. At that moment for some reason, the thought of Seokjin flashed through his mind. They’d make for a pretty picture, not to mention all three of their boys were cute as hell. It had been such a long time since Jin had willingly let himself even be flirted with. The oldest of them was definitely attractive, attentive, a good businessman himself and doting as well. But for some reason, he always had the worst luck when it came to meeting guys. Now as he watched the younger man lean against the wall with his arms crossed, he suddenly couldn't get the thought OUT of his mind. Hoseok decided to file that away for examination later on when he noticed Namjoon glance at his watch and make a face. He would have to bounce this idea off of Yoongi after dinner; maybe he was just tired of seeing two great people alone. Besides, he reasoned with himself, just because HE thought they would make a pretty picture though, doesn't mean that either of the two would be interested. “Hey, don’t let me keep you Mister busy CEO.” A soft chuckle left him as he watched Namjoon walk backward out the door just so he could wave at the older while he made his way to his car. Shaking his head slightly Hoseok snorted as he thought about just how dorky the guy could be for someone who was running a multimillion-dollar company at such a young age. He’d fit in nicely with all the other dorks he knew. It wasn’t the first time he’d had that thought either, he realized as he made his way back to check on some of the equipment the staff would need ready for the dance practice later in the day. Adding Namjoon to their friend group didn’t seem like a bad idea at all. Hoseok again filed that thought away as well while he checked the mats and made sure that each bag was properly labeled and stashed away into the proper cubbies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this chapter is a day late! I got caught up in some life issues and got sick. But I'm already working on the next chapter to make up for it! It might even be up early =D  
> You guys have made me feel really loved with the kudos! As usual, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been brewing in my head for months. I've worked it over and over again and finally came out with this. Love it or hate it, comments are appreciated! I adore hearing what people think of what comes out of my jumble of a brain, but I love it, even more, when its constructive criticism. =D


End file.
